Pour un badge
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Sacha est de retour à Palette et doit passer un interview en présentant ses badges, malheureusement il se rend compte que celui d'Ondine est en miette. Comment arriveratil à s'en trouver un autre sans que la rouquine ne lui en veuille ? Sacha X Ondine


_N'ayant pas vu tout les épisodes et ne connaissant pas les noms français de certains pokémon (advance), je m'excuse s'il y a quelques différences. Je précise que l'intro de mon fic (la fin de Pokémon Houen) n'est qu'hypothétique. Bonne lecture._

**POUR UN BADGE :**

Sacha avait finit le tournoi du Mont Argent dans lequel il était arrivé en final et avait remporté la victoire. Flora était retournée dans sa ville natale, bredouille : Sacha avait été un adversaire difficile au Mont Argent et il l'avait de peu. Elle n'en était pas moins déçut car leur amitié s'était renforcée. Elle avait été triste de quitter ses deux compagnons de voyage, mais leur avait promis de venir leur rendre visite à Kanto. Depuis Mauville, les deux garçons avaient pris le train, direction Céladopole.

S – Ah ! Je suis content d'être de retour au pays ! C'est fous ce que ça m'a manqué !

Pkc – Cha !

P – Oui. Je vais pouvoir revoir ma famille… ET L'INFIRMIERE JOELLE ET L'AGENT JENNY D'ARGENTA !!!

S et Pkc – ( ')

Ils sortirent de l'immense gare et prirent le chemin de Palette. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le village, Sacha se précipita chez lui, trophée en main.

S – Maman ! Maman ! Je suis de retour !

D – Sacha !!

Ils s'étreignirent.

D – Ce que tu m'as manqué, et comme tu as changé ! Tu as beaucoup grandit !

S – Les combats Pkmn me tiennent en forme ! Regarde !

Il lui tendit le trophée qu'elle s'empressa de prendre pour le poser au dessus de la cheminée.

D – Et tes badges de Jotho ?

S – Tiens.

Il lui tendit un étui rouge contenant ceux de Jotho et un étui bleu marine contenant ceux de Kanto. En ouvrant ce dernier, Sacha s'aperçut de l'absence d'un badge, remplacé par une poudre brillante bleu ciel.

S – Le… Le badge d'Azuria ?

Il prit la poudre dans sa main et la regarda, mi-surpris, mi-inquiet.

D – Oh ! Il s'est brisé ?

S – Mais… J'avais pourtant pris soin d'eux ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ?!

D – Bah… Ce n'est pas gr…

S – Pas grave ?! Mais je n'ai plus tous mais badges, et si Ondine sait ça, elle va m'en vouloir !

Pierre et Pikachu les avaient rejoint. Pierre se tourna vers Sacha qui semblait perplexe.

P – Sacha ?

Il lui montra la poudre bleue.

S – C'est le badge d'Ondine…

P – Quoi ?! Comment a-t-il pu se briser ?

S – Ben, je me pose la même question !

D – Sacha. Il est tard. Tu devrais aller dormir. Pierre, je te prépare un lit.

P – Merci

Ils s'endormirent pratiquement de suite… profondément, très profondément. Quand Sacha se réveilla, il descendit à la cuisine où il retrouva Mr Mime et Pierre qui se battaient.

Mr M – Mimime !

P – Lâche ça ! Laisse-moi cuisiner !

Mr M – Miiiime !

P – Elle m'a demandé à moi ! Pas à toi !

Sacha ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il prit le petit déjeuné et sa mère s'avança.

D – Sacha, j'ai appris ce matin qu'un journaliste allait passer dans la région pour voir les dresseurs de Palette et les interviewer. Il voudrait voir tous les prix que vous avez gagner : badges, diplômes, trophées…

S – BADGES ?! MAIS J'AI PAS TOUS MES BADGES !!!

P – Du calme Sacha. Allons voir Ondine, elle comprendra et t'en donnera un autre.

S – Tu as oublié son caractère… Volcanique.

P – Mais non. Allez, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant.

S – Bien…

D – Je prépare ton sac Sacha et d'autres vêtements…

S – Oui, merci maman… Et toi Pikachu, tu es de la partie ?

Pkc – Pika !!

Une heure après, Sacha était prêt à partit : il portait un T-shirt noir avec un blouson sans manche en jean par dessus et un jean large plein de poches.

S – Pardon de repartir si tôt maman. Je te promets de revenir au plus vite !

D – Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant… Même si tu restes mon cher petit…

Ils partirent en direction de Jadielle où ils devaient passer la nuit. En chemin, Sacha s'arrêta devant un fleuve. Il fixa une pierre, immobile.

P – Sacha ? Ca va ?

S – Oui, je me rappelais le début de mon voyage Pkmn. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Ondine. Pikachu et moi avions plongé dans le fleuve pour échapper à des Piafabec… Tu te rappelles Pikachu ?

Pkc – Pika !

S – Ondine nous avait repêché. Elle était sur cette pierre, avec sa canne. Elle s'est inquiétée pour Pikachu et m'a crié dessus…

P – Une habitude qu'elle garda. Hahaha !

S – Oui… Juste après, je lui ai pris sa bicyclette pour rejoindre au plus vite le centre Pkmn de Jadielle afin de soigner Pikachu.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent enfin à Jadielle. Sacha reconnut la ville et se dirigea vers le centre en courant… Vite dépassé par une tornade qui se jeta littéralement sur le comptoir de l'Infirmière Joëlle.

P – Infirmière Joëlle… Vous devez me soigner…

Inf J – Vous… Vous souffrez ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Quels sont vos symptômes ?

Ils se redressa et lui prit la main.

P – Chaque fois que je vous vois, je sens la fièvre monter, mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration s'accélère, mes joues deviennent légèrement rouges mais je me sens capable de gravire le Mont Sélénite à mains nues !

Cette fois, Sacha le prit par l'oreille pour l'en éloigner.

S – Pardonnez mon ami. Nous aimerions avoir une chambre pour la nuit et faire régénérer nos Pokémon.

Inf J – Bien, c'est noté. Donnez-moi vos Pokéball

Il les lui tendit, ainsi que Pikachu.

Inf J – Merci !

S – Nous allons faire un tour en ville, nous reviendrons dans 1 heures ou 2.

Inf J – Je vous garde vos Pokémon.

Sacha sortit en rejoignant Pierre qui se tenait devant, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

P – Sacha…

Le garçon cru qu'il allait lui crier dessus, mais…

P – Le restaurant ou un bouquet de roses avec une boîte de chocolat ?

S - ? (-o) ?

P – A ton avis, pour Joëlle ?

S – Oh… Euh… Ce que tu veux…

P – Tu m'aides pas beaucoup.

S – Désolé…

Ils se rendirent devant l'arène qui avait été restauré, mais déserté par la Team Rocket. Sacha sourit.

P - ?

S – Tu te rappelles le jour où on est venu ici ?

P – Oui, tu voulais remporter ton dernier badge.

S – Oui. Tu te rappelles aussi que Régis était arrivé en premier. Nous étions restés devant à attendre et j'avais accidentellement envoyé Togepi sur le toit… Ondine m'en a beaucoup voulu.

P – Tu as touché à son « bébé ». Elle a réagit comme sa mère.

S – (-) C'est vrai… Mine de rien, elle est très attentionnée envers ceux qu'elle aime…

P – (ôô)

S – Mais moi… OH ! ELLE VA ME TUER POUR SON BADGE !!!

P – (-ô) Mais non, voyons… Et en parlant de souvenir, tu sais qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup lorsque tu as battu la Team Rocket.

S – (0.0) Ah bon ?

P – Chaque attaque infligée à tes Pokémon te faisait ressentir la même chose… Elle ne tenait pas en place et voulait arrêter le match, mais elle s'est ressaisit en sachant que tu étais un bon dresseur et que tu pouvais les mettre facilement au tapis.

S – (0.0) Tu es sûr que tu parles d'Ondine ? Notre Ondine ?

P – Oui. Pourquoi ?

S – Je ne le savais pas…

Ils retournèrent au centre Pkmn pour manger. Sacha regardait autour de lui, les yeux rêveurs.

S – Ondine m'avait retrouvé ici, avec sa bicyclette carbonisée, elle m'en voulait beaucoup mais s'est adoucit lorsque je lui ai dit que Pikachu n'allait pas bien. Elle est restée à côté de moi pour ne pas me laisser seul, puis la Team Rocket a débarqué. J'ai voulu les affronter avec un Roucool et un Ratatta pas beaucoup entraînés. Elle m'a ordonné de partir avec Pikachu pendant qu'elle se chargeait d'eux… Heureusement, Pikachu a envoyé la Team Rocket vers d'autres cieux et nous a tous sauvé.

Pkc – Pipikachu !

Dans leurs chambres au centre Pkmn ils s'endormirent vite. Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route avec leurs Pokémon, direction la forêt de Jade. Sacha ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la panique folle d'Ondine après la capture de Chenipan.

P – Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

S – C'est ici que j'ai capturé Chenipan… Et comme Ondine a une peur bleue des insectes…

P – Je devine ce qui s'est passé…

S – Sans compter que Chenipan adorait Ondine. Lui se frottait à elle et elle, paralysée, ne faisait que me hurler de le rappeler.

Ils rirent de bon cœur de leur amie.

S – Il y a eu aussi les Dardargnan qui avait prient mon Chrysacier. Nous avions rencontré un Samouraï qui était bien plus fort que moi… Au début… Mais grâce à Papillusion, j'ai mis K.O tous ses Pokémon !

? – Mais je me suis entraîné depuis…

Ils se retournèrent, surpris.

S – Samouraï !

Sa – Salut Sacha ! Alors, on est revenu aux sources ?

S – Oui. Pierre, je te présente Samouraï, Samouraï, voici Pierre.

Sa & P – Content de te connaître.

Sa – Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans cette forêt ?

S - Nous allons vers Azuria pour voir une amie.

Sa – Tu parle de la jolie rouquine qui t'accompagnait ?

S – Ouais, Ondine.

Sa – Si c'est pas mignon, Sacha retourne voir sa petite amie après tant d'absence…

S – (00) Eh ! C'est pas ma petite amie !

Sa – Ahaha ! Je te crois, je te crois. Que dirais-tu d'un petit match pour voir un peu qui de nous deux est le plus forts ?

S – Ouais !

P – Ce match oppose Samouraï à Sacha. 3 Pokémon pour chaque dresseur. Prêts ? Combattez !

S – Pikachu !

Sa – J'en étais sûr. Taupiqueur !

S – Un Pokémon terre ?

Sa – Et oui, je me suis un peu plus diversifié. Ca change des insectes.

S – Pikachu, je ne connais pas la force de son Pokémon, méfie-toi, tes attaques électriques ne marcheront pas.

Pkc – Pika !

Tpq – Taupiqueur ! Taupiqueur !

S – Pikachu ! Saute lui dessus !

Pkc – Kaaa !

Sa – Taupiqueur, creuse !

Le Pokémon taupe s'enfonça dans le sol et ressortit un peu plus loin.

Tpq – Taupiqueur !

Pkc – Pikaaa !

Pikachu sauta de nouveau dessus, mais le Pokémon exécuta la même parade encore et encore, autant de fois que Pikachu lui sautait dessus.

S – J'ai mal à la tête…

P – (') On dirait un jeu d'Ecras'taupe.

Taupiqueur ressortait de n'importe quel trou, donnant le tournis à Pikachu et à Sacha. Finalement, Pikachu s'écroula, K.O.

S – Pikachu… Grr… Crocrodil !

Ccd – Cro !

S – Attaque Pistolet à O !

Crocrodil enfouit son museau dans l'un des trous et envoya son attaques, faisant ressortirent des colonnes d'eau de chaque trou du Taupiqueur. Le croco arrêta son attaque et Taupiqueur ressortit de l'un des trous, K.O.

S – Ouais ! Bravo Crocrodil !

Sa – J'avais deviné que tu aurais utilisé un Pokémon Eau contre mon Pokémon Terre, alors… A toi Hélia !

Un Héliatronc sortit de la Pokéball en souriant à Crocrodil.

S – Je te fais confiance Crocrodil, tu n'as pas que des attaques d'Eau et je sais que tu peux le mettre K.O !

Ccd – Dil !

Sa – Héliatronc, Flash !

Les pétales d'Héliatronc s'allumèrent un fragment de secondes, mais juste assez pour éblouir le Crocrodil de Sacha.

Sa – Héliatronc, Charge !

Hlt – Hélia !

S – Crocrodil, saute à gauche !

Le Pokémon, aveuglé, s'exécuta, évitant ainsi l'adversaire.

Sa – Bien joué, mais… Héliatronc, Lance Soleil !

Le Pokémon tournesol s'illumina, concentrant l'énergie absorbée.

Hlt – Hélia !

Crocrodil fut touché de plein fouet.

Sa – Ouais ! Il ne te reste plus qu'un seul Pokémon Sacha, qui vas-tu choisir. Certainement un Pokémon Feu !

S – Tu te trompes… Arcko !

Le Pokémon grenouille végétal sortit sur le terrain.

Sa – Dans ce cas, Reviens Héliatronc. A toi Scarabrute !

S – Arcko, charge !

La grenouille bondit sur l'adversaire en le renversant.

S – Léchouille !

Arcko déroula sa langue et lécha la figure du Scarabrute qui fut paralysé.

P – Scarabrute est paralysé ! Samouraï ne peut plus combattre.

Sa – Je… J'ignorais que les Arcko connaissaient les attaques Léchouille !

S – Tu as une très bonne stratégie, Samouraï… Mais moi j'ai la force !

Ils se quittèrent après de longues salutations, reprenant la route.

Sa – Et dit bonjour de ma part à ta petite amie !

S – (00)CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE !!!!!!!

A la sortie de la forêt, Pierre fut heureux de rejoindre sa ville natale, Argenta. Ils se dirigèrent vers chez lui et aperçurent Flint dans le jardin.

P – Papa !

F – Pierre ! Eh, les enfants, Pierre est de retour !

Toutes la famille de Pierre les rejoignirent pour fêter leur arriver.

P – Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir.

Après le récit de leur voyage à Jotho, Pierre et Sacha partirent pour l'arène, Pierre avait changé de vêtements : un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. L'arène n'avait pas changé. Pierre s'installa dans son siège de champion et Sacha et Pikachu se tenaient du côté des challengers.

P – Qui va là ?

S – Je suis Sacha du Bourg Palette et je te défie !

P – Un combat dans une arène est différent des autres affrontements. Ce match sert de qualification pour la ligue Pkmn. Il y a des règles spéciales. Nous n'utiliserons que 2 Pokémon chacun ; c'est compris ?

S – Ouais !

P – Ca fait combien de temps que tu es avec ce Pokémon ?

S – Euh… A peu près 2 semaines, je pense.

P – Oui… Ton Pikachu est tout à fait mignon. Il ne peut pas gagner.

Pkc – Chuu !?

S – Je m'occupe de mes Pokémon et toi, occupe-toi des tiens !

Ils s'arrêtèrent en se défiant du regard puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

P – Ahaha ! Tu t'en souviens mots pour mots !

S – Bah vaut mieux, c'était mon premier match officiel ! J'avais perdu la première fois, mais je suis revenu avec Pikachu booster au maximum, grâce à l'aide de ton père… Ondine aussi m'avait proposé de m'aider, mais j'étais trop orgueilleux et je l'avais envoyé paître.

P – N'empêche qu'elle était là pour te supporter lors de ton match.

S – (') Ahaha ! Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié !

P – Ca m'étonnerait, depuis notre départ de Palette, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler d'elle.

S – (oo) Je fais ça, moi ?

Pkc – Pikapika !

Sacha devint rouge comme une pivoine.

P – Sacha est amoureux ! Sacha est amoureux !

S – C'est même pas vrai ! Ondine c'est juste… Juste une amie… C'est tout… Rien de plus.

P – (ô-) Si tu le dis… Et si on repartait pour Azuria ?

S – Tu ne veux pas rester avec ta famille ?

P – D'abord, ton badge. Quand tu rentreras à Palette, je rentrerais à Argenta.

S – D'accord !

Après avoir salué la famille de Pierre, ils prirent le chemin d'Azuria. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grotte.

S –Hé ! C'est là que tu as capturé Nosferapti !

P – Oui, je m'en souviens. Dommage que j'ai laissé Nostenfer à Argenta, il aurait été heureux de revoir sa grotte.

S – Oui… Eh ! Simon est peut-être là !

P – Oui, allons voir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Soudain, un Mélofée les dépassa en sautillant suivit par une énorme masse qui en faisait de même.

S&P – HAAAA !!!! C'EST QUOI CA !!!

La forme se retourna et deux ronds lumineux brillèrent.

S – Pi… Pierre… Il… Il nous regarde avec ses yeux globuleux… C'est… C'est quoi…

? – Mélo ?

P – Ca parle le Mélofée en tout cas.

? – Sa… Cha ?

L'ombre s'avança vers eux, dans un rayon de lumière : c'était un homme avec une longue barbe et des lunettes. On aurait dit un sauvage.

P – Simon ?

S – C'est Simon, ce truc ?

Si – Oh ! Sacha, Pierre ! Ce que je suis content de vous revoir !!

S – Que… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Si – Mais rien, rien du tout, je vis avec les Mélofée ! Et je me comporte comme eux.

S&P – (') Ah…

S – Depuis qu'on s'est quitté, tu es resté avec eux ?

Si – Oui ! J'étudie leur manière de vivre en vivant comme eux !

P – C'est super !

S – (ôô') Ah, tu trouves ?

P – Oui, il doit connaître tous les secrets sur ces Pokémon ! Ce serait intéressant de vivre comme ça…

Une goutte apparut sur la tempe de Sacha qui s'imaginait Pierre avec une longue barbe, évoluant parmi des Pokémon.

Mélofée – MELOFEE !!!

Si – Ah ! On m'appelle ! Heureux de vous avoir revu… Mais au fait, ta petite amie n'est pas là, Sacha ?

S – (00) CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE !!!!!

Simon n'écoutait même pas sa réponse. Il bondissait à travers la grotte à la suite du Mélofée.

S – Etrange ce gars… Bon, on repart ?

P – D'accord !

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'Azuria.

S – Je me rappelle qu'Ondine ne voulait pas venir ici. Elle voulait aller directement à Carmin sur mer. Tout ça pour ne pas revoir ses sœurs… Ce que je regrette, quelque part, c'est de ne pas avoir pu finir le combat contre elle. Nous étions presque de force égale…

P – Presque ?

S – Oui, le plus fort de nous 2… C'était MOI !

P – (') Il ne changera pas…

A la nuit tombée, ils rejoignirent le centre Pkmn pour dormir.

P – L'arène doit être fermée. Nous irons demain.

Pierre s'endormit immédiatement. Sacha, lui, avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

S – Elle va m'en vouloir, j'en suis sûr… Elle ne voudra plus me parler… Elle m'enverra paître… Et le journaliste qui va venir jugera que je ne suis pas digne d'être un bon dresseur et adieu la gloire de Sacha…

Mais surtout… Adieu l'amitié d'Ondine…

Il finit par s'endormir profondément. Le lendemain matin :

P – Sacha ! Debout ! Ta petite amie t'attend !

S – Hein ?

P – (-) J'ai dit « l'arène t'attend » !

S – Hum… J'arrive.

Ils se préparèrent et rejoignirent l'arène. Ils passèrent derrière une baie vitrée donnant sur les aquariums des Pokémon poissons. Sacha s'arrêta un instant en collant son nez contre la vitre de l'aquarium.

P – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

S – Non, rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose…

Ils tournèrent les talons sans voir l'ombre aux formes de sirènes. Ils arrivèrent dans l'arène, face à la piscine olympique. Pikachu se pencha au-dessus de l'eau pour voir si Ondine était là. Une ombre apparut sous l'eau.

Pkc – Pikapi !

S – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pikachu ?

Sacha se pencha aussi, juste à côté de Pikachu. Il vit lui aussi l'ombre se rapprocher de la surface.

S – Ondine ?

Soudain, quelque chose de bleu sortit de l'eau, puis la vue de Sacha se brouilla.

S – Aaahh !!

Pkc – Pikapi !

Pierre, dans son coin, riait.

S – Pierre ! C'est pas drôle ! Viens m'aider !

Le Pokémon hippocampe avait fait son attaque Jet d'Encre au visage de Sacha.

S – J'vois plus rien ! Eeeehhh !!

Il glissa, tapa la tête sur le rebord de la piscine et coula.

P – Sacha !

Au fond de l'eau, le corps de Sacha coulait doucement. Une ombre l'agrippa. Le garçon ouvrit un instant les yeux.

S – Une… Une sirène… Belle…

Il s'évanouit de nouveau. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Pierre et Ondine se tenaient au-dessus de lui, inquiet.

O – Sacha ! Ca va ?

S – On… Ondine ?

O – Oui, c'est moi. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue lorsque je t'ai vu au fond de la piscine. J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

S – Je vais bien.

O – Heureusement que j'étais là. Que s'est-il passé ?

S – Quelque chose m'a envoyé un Jet d'Encre dans les yeux.

Ondine regarda la surface de la piscine en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'eau.

O – Montre-toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas attaquer les gens !

Un Hyporoi sortit la tête de l'eau en regardant Ondine d'un air désolé.

O – Pourquoi tu t'attaques à tous les garçons que tu vois ? Ce n'est pas bien, tu sais.

Il posa sa tête sur les jambes d'Ondine, faisant mine d'être triste.

O – La prochaine fois que tu recommences… (soupir)

S – C'est quoi ça ?

Sacha s'approcha et le Pokémon grogna, le jugeant trop prêt de SA Ondine.

O – HYPO !

Hpr – Roi…

O – C'est Hypotrempe qui a évolué !

S – Wouah ! Il a l'air fort !

Hyporoi prit de grands airs et bomba le buste, signe qu'il était fier d'être jugé fort. Ondine se tourna vers Sacha et lui sourit, sereine.

O – Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

S – On voulait revoir notre amie Ondine.

O – C'est gentil.

_« S – Elle a vraiment changé, je la trouve plus douce et plus gentille… »_

O – Vous devez avoir soif, suivez-moi.

Sacha remarqua qu'Ondine portait un costume de Poissirène qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement en s'apercevant qu'il était en train de la regarder avec un étrange intérêt.

O – Alors, le voyage Houen s'est bien terminé ?

S – Oui !… (oô) Euh, comment tu savais que nous étions sur Houen ?

Ondine s'arrêta net en rougissant légèrement.

O – Euh… C'est… Ta mère qui me l'a dit.

P – Tu as pris des nouvelles de Sacha ?!!

Ondine rougit comme une pivoine.

O – (ô Gros mensonge) J'ai dû aller voir le Professeur Chen pour Hyporoi et… J'ai croisé ta mère, voilà tout…

S – Ah…

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle bien éclairée. Elle ressemblait à une salle à manger de château : une tapisserie rouge aux bordures dorées, des rideaux blancs aux fenêtres, de nombreux miroirs et en son centre, une longue table.

P – Wow !

O – Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

S – Je suis mort de faim !

P – Moi aussi !

Pkc – Pika !

Ondine partit dans la pièce d'à côté et revint avec une desserte garnit de bons plats.

O – Asseyez-vous.

S – C'est chez toi, Ondine ?

O – Non, moi j'habite derrière l'arène. Ici, c'est la salle de banquet de l'arène.

Elle leur servit les plats et ils mangèrent de bon cœur. Ondine s'assit face à eux. Elle semblait si sereine.

S – (Miom) Dit donc, (Miam) c'que t'as (Miom)changé Ondine, tu me sembles plus… Calme.

O – C'est le bon air d'Azuria. Je suis si contente de vous revoir !

P – Tu vois Sacha, je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas pour le badge !

O – Le badge ?

S – Euh… Oui…

Sacha s'approcha d'elle et lui versa une poudre brillante devant elle.

O – C'est quoi, ça ?

S – Ton badge.

O – Mon badge ?

S – Je l'ai retrouvé comme ça, en mille morce…

O – SACHA !!!! TU ES TOUJOURS AUSSI MALADROIT !!!!! ON NE PEUT VRAIMENT RIEN TE CONFIER SANS QUE TU LE CASSES !!!!! ET JE SUPPOSE QU'IL N'Y A QUE MON BADGE QUI EST DANS CET ETAT !!!!! COMME PAR HASARD, C'EST CELUI DE TA BONNE VIEILLE COPINE ONDINE QUI A TOUT PRIS !!!!

Sacha était éberlué par le changement rapide de caractère de son amie. Il reprit contenance et fronça les sourcils.

S – COMME SI JE L'AVAIS FAIT EXPRES !!!! CROIS MOI, SI CE N'ETAIT PAS POUR CE FOUTU JOURNALISTE, JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS REVENU TE VOIR !!!!! J'ETAIS SÛR QUE TU REAGIRAIS COMME CA !!!!! TU DEVRAIS DRESSER DES POKEMON FEU !!!!! IL CONVIENNENT BEAUCOUP MIEUX A TON CARACTERE VOLCANIQUE.

O – Ce… Ce n'est que pour l'interview que tu… Es revenu… TU N'ES QU'UN EGOISTE, SACHA !!!!! UN IMBECILE EGOISTE !!!!!

Ondine se retenait de pleurer.

S – ET TOI TU NE COMPRENDS JAMAIS RIEN !!!! UNE PESTE QUI NE COMPREND JAMAIS RIEN !!!!

O – J'AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE TE LAISSER AU FOND DE LA PISCINE !!!!!

S – ET MOI, J'AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE NE PAS TE RENCONTRER !!!!! DE NE PAS REVENIR ICI !!!!! DE NE PAS REVENIR A KANTO !!!!!

Ils se séparèrent tout les deux, sortant par les deux portes opposées de la pièce et claquant violemment la porte… Laissant Pierre et Pikachu à table, fourchette et couteau en main, immobilisés par la scène de « ménage » qui venait d'avoir lieu.

P – (--') Nous aussi, nous sommes content d'être réunis…

Pkc – (oo') Pikachaa…

Ondine était dans la piscine, nageant aux côtés de Hyporoi.

Hpr – Hypo…

O – Je vais bien… C'est cet imbécile de Sacha…

Elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue.

O – Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me dispute avec lui… Je suis stupide !

De son côté, Sacha était devant l'arène, dans le petit parc municipal.

S – Cette… Ondine ! Grr… Elle me déteste… Je le sais… J'en suis sûr…

Il soupira.

S - Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me dispute avec elle… Je suis un idiot !

Pierre et Pikachu étaient partis du côté d'Ondine.

P – Il vaut mieux les réconcilier… Ils s'adorent mais ne veulent pas le montrer…

Pkc – Chu.

Pierre vit Ondine appuyée contre le rebord. Il s'en approcha quand soudain…

Hpr – HYPOROI !!!!

P – AAAAAAHHHH !!!!

Pierre se retrouva par terre, trempé de la tête au pied. Il se releva immédiatement en voyant Hyporoi sauter sur le sol de l'arène.

P – AAAAHH !!!! Pikachu, toi, tu t'occupes d'Ondine, tu ne risqueras rien. Moi je m'occupe de SachAAAAAHHH !!!!

Deuxième Pistolet à O dans le dos de Pierre qui sortit en trombe de l'arène.

O – HYPO !!! ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT !!!! RETOURNE DANS TA POKEBALL !!!

Hpr – Hypo…

Il obéît. Ondine sortit de l'eau pour rejoindre Pikachu.

O – Pikachu… Je suis contente de te revoir et je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

Pkc – Pikapika.

O – Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais mon badge est la seule chose que Sacha avait de moi, à ses côtés… C'est comme si c'était un morceau de moi… Et voir mon badge dans cet état… Que je suis bête !

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

Pkc – Pikachupi…

De son côté, Pierre avait retrouvé Sacha.

P – Ca va pas la tête de te disputer comme ça avec Ondine ?!!!!

S – Eh ! C'est elle qui a commencé !!!

P – Peut-être… Mais tu n'as rien fait pour arranger… « Crois moi, si ce n'était pas pour ce foutu journaliste, je ne serais jamais revenu te voir »… Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu lui as dit ?!! Toi qui te faisais une joie de la retrouver…

Sacha baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il avait tort mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer, son orgueil risquait d'en prendre un coup. Il se releva et regarda Pierre.

S – Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire…

P – (-) Bravo, je savais que tu serais…

S – Je retourne à Palette.

P - … QUOIIIII ????!!!!!

S – Je ne vais pas rester auprès de cette chipie plus longtemps !

P – SACHA !

S – Fâches-toi avec moi si tu le veux. Moi, j'ai ma conscience tranquille !

P – ABRUTI !

S – Je vais chercher Pikachu… Oh, et une dernière chose, pourquoi t'es mouillé ?

P – (--') Laisse tomber.

Sacha tourna les talons, direction l'arène.

P – Tête de mule. Si c'est ce qu'il veut… Pauvre Ondine.

Pkc – Pikapipika !

Ondine avait arrêté de pleurer et avait pris un air solennel.

O – Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire…

Pkc – (-) Cha !

O – Je vais tout faire pour l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Pkc – KAAAA ????!!!!!

O – Je ne le verrais plus comme ça…

Pkc – PIKACHUPI !!!!

O – Je suis désolée Pikachu… Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu le sais bien, tu pourras venir, mais j'ai ma conscience tranquille.

Pkc – Chu…

O – Je vais me changer. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Pkc – Ka.

Pikachu partit en direction de la sortie pendant qu'elle sortait de l'eau et rejoignait les vestiaires. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

O – Je suis stupide !

S – Pikachu ! Pikachu !

Ondine s'était changée : un débardeur rose pâle sous une chemisier à manches courtes blanc, une minijupe blanche et des tennis de la même couleur.

S – Pikachu !

Elle sortit du vestiaire et buta dans Sacha ce qui la fit tomber en arrière.

O – Aïe !

Sacha se tenait debout, immobile…

_« S – Que dois-je faire… »_

Il l'aida à se relever en lui tendant la main qu'elle prit. Ils échangèrent un regard doux avant de se détourner, rouge de gêne et de colère.

O – Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici.

S – Je suis venu récupérer Pikachu.

O – Il vient juste de sortir.

Ils se tournaient pratiquement le dos et parlaient d'un ton sec.

S – Bien. Je vais retourner au Bourg Palette et je vais essayer de dissimuler l'absence de ton badge à ce journaliste. A cause de toi, je vais être la risée du village…

Il sentit qu'Ondine s'était retournée. Il en fit de même et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut une main voler vers lui avant de sentir sa joue lui brûler. Il tituba légèrement sous la force de l'impact : elle venait de le gifler. Il se tenait la joue d'une main et regardait Ondine qui se tenait devant lui, immobile en lui lançant un regard plein d'éclairs, la respiration accélérée par la colère. Sacha était trop surpris de son geste pour réagir, il ne faisait que la regarder, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

O – « La risée de Palette. »… Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi… TU N'ES QU'UN EGOÏSTE QUI NE CHANGERA JAMAIS !!!!

Elle sortit de l'arène en pleurant et se précipita vers chez elle en courant. Sacha tomba à genoux.

S – Pour… Pourquoi ai-je réagis comme ça…

Ondine rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Togepi vint la voir, intriguée.

Tgp – Togui ?

O – Laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

Il baissa la tête et obéit. Il se dirigea vers le sac à dos de sa dresseuse et en sortit un pokéball qu'il ouvrit.

Hpr – Hypo !

Tgp – Togui, toguipi ?

Hpr – Hyporoi roi !

L'Hyporoi expliqua ce qu'il avait vu au petit Togepi qui s'assit pour écouter l'histoire. Il était bien triste pour Ondine, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sacha, lui, était toujours dans l'arène, immobile. Pierre et Pikachu ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver.

P – Où étais-tu ?! Ca fait 1 heure qu'on te cherche !

S – J'étais ici… Dans l'arène…

P – Sacha, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu es pâle.

S – Tout… Va… Bien…

Pkc – Pikapi…

Sacha sortit sans faire attention à ses 2 amis. Il partit en direction du centre Pkmn. Arrivé là-bas, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un ombre se jeta sur lui en hurlant son nom.

? – Sacha !!! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Le Prof Chen avait raison quand il disait que tu étais sur Azuria !

S – Flo… Flora ?

Elle était à côté de lui et lui souriait.

S – Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

F – Je m'ennuyais chez moi et j'avais envie de connaître un peu Kanto ! Où sont Pierre et Pikachu ?

S – Ils ne vont pas tarder… Et ton frère ?

F – Il a préféré rester chez nous… Woua ! Ca fait du bien de te revoir !!

Sacha la regarda. Elle avait changé de tenue : un jean assez serré et un T-shirt bleu ciel avec un Soleil et un bandana assortis. Poussifeu lui sauta sur l'épaule après que Joëlle l'eu soigner.

S – Salut Poussifeu ! Où sont tes autres Pokémon ?

F – Je les ai laissé. Je me suis dit que je n'avais besoin que de lui puisque je ne pense pas participer à la ligue.

Sacha lui sourit en retour mais changea vite d'expression lorsque Pierre et Pikachu arrivèrent, furieux.

P – SACHA ! TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT !!!

Pkc – Pikapi ! Pikachupi !

S – Merci, je sais, Ondine n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter…

F – (') Euh… Salut !

P - ? Flora ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Kanto ?

F – L'envie de revoir mes amis ! Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

P – Et bien, Sach…

S – Non ! Désolé Flora, mais ça ne te regarde pas !

Flora était interloquée de le voir devenir d'un coup si froid. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se coucha. La jeune fille se retourna vers Pierre et Pikachu.

P – Sacha s'est disputé avec Ondine…

F – La fille qui vous suivait au début du voyage ?

P – Oui… Et ce n'était pas qu'une petite dispute…

Pkc – Pika…

F – Je vois. Bon, je vais aller faire un peu de shopping en ville, quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

Pierre prit Pikachu et lui tendit à bout de bras.

P – Tiens, prends Pikachu, il t'aidera !

Pkc – Cha !!!

Il s'échappa en sautant sur la tête de Pierre. Poussifeu s'était lui aussi éloigné pour ne pas la suivre. Il savait très bien que s'il l'accompagnait, il devrait l'aider à porter toutes ses affaires… Et elle n'achèterait certainement pas que 2 – 3 trucs.

F – Je vois… Pas besoin de me faire un dessin… J'irais toute seule. Gardez Poussifeu !

Elle sortit du centre et se dirigea vers le centre ville.

O – Je ne vais pas me laisser saper le moral par ce garçon… Je vais faire un tour. Hyporoi, tu viens avec moi, tu pourras l'éloigner comme ça !

Hpr – (« o ») Hyporoi !!!!

O – Togepi, je te confie encore la maison, je vais faire les courses, on n'a plus rien à manger.

Tgp – Togui…

Elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras.

O – Pardon de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton, tout à l'heure. Je suis vraiment désolée, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Tgp – (-) Toguipi !!!

O – Merci !

Elle remit le poké-hippocampe dans sa Pokéball et partit en ville.

Flora était devant la vitrine d'un glacier.

F – Ce que ça à l'air bon tout ça !… Oh, allez, je vais en manger une ou deux, hihi !!

Elle pénétra dans le magasin de glace, suivit par une jolie jeune fille rousse. Elles s'asseyèrent toutes les deux aux comptoirs et commandèrent une glace. Flora dévisagea la jeune fille qui en fit de même.

? – Vous êtes d'ici ?

F – Non, je suis passée voir un ami, je suis de Houen.

? – Je n'ai pas eu la chance de visiter cette contrée. Je me suis arrêtée au bout de Jotho. Azuria vous plait ?

F – Oh, oui, beaucoup ! C'est une ville si jolie !

? – Et réputée pour ses bonnes glaces, bon appétit !

F – Merci !

Elles dévorèrent leur glace tout en discutant.

F – Je m'appelle Flora !

? – Et moi On…

« O - Aïe, si je dit « Ondine » et que c'est une dresseuse, elle va savoir que je suis la championne et elle va vouloir me défier… »

O – Mon nom est Océane !

F – Contente de faire ta connaissance !

O – Moi de même !

F – Euh, je ne connais pas bien cette ville, tu ne voudrais pas me faire visiter ?

O – Avec plaisir !

Elles sortirent du glacier sans cesser de parler. 2heures plus tard, elles avaient fait toutes les boutiques de vêtements de la ville et se dirigeaient vers un café.

O – Alors comme ça, tu as fait ton voyage initiatique en compagnie de 2 garçons… Moi aussi. J'ai suivit un garçon juste parce que je l'ai…

Elle s'arrêta un instant s'apercevant de ce qu'elle allait dire. Flora la regardait avec une grande curiosité.

F – Parce que tu… L'aimais ?

Ondine rougit et baissa le regard.

_«O- A quoi bon parler de lui… Il me déteste maintenant… »_

F – Et lui, il t'aime ?

O – Je ne sais pas… Il pensait surtout aux Pokémon et… Je pense qu'il ne me considérait que comme une amie… Enfin, plus maintenant…

Ondine avait l'air triste et Flora la regardait, interrogée.

O – Hum, ne fait pas attention à ce que j'ai dit. Et toi, pourquoi l'as-tu suivis ?

F – Et bien, je ne l'ai pas tout à fait suivis… Je venais de recevoir mon premier Pokémon, Poussifeu et je devais parcourir Houen. Je suis tombée sur lui et son ami par hasard. On a vite sympathisé.

O – Et… Il y a eu une petite histoire de cœur entre vous ?

Flora devint rouge comme une pivoine.

F – Et bien… Euh… Je… Je me suis souvent posée la question et… Euh… Je… Je ne pense pas…

O – Juste un ami ?

F – Juste un ami.

Elles sourirent.

O – Bien, je vais rentrer. Il se fait tard et je dois préparer le repas pour moi et Togepi…

F – Tu vis seule ?

O – Depuis le départ de mes sœurs, oui.

F – Ca te dirait de venir à la cafétéria du centre Pkmn, manger avec nous ?

O – Je ne sais pas…

F – Allez, s'il te plais ! Tu feras la connaissance de mes amis !

O – Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal… Surtout en ta compagnie (-)

_«O - Et à cette heure-ci, Sacha doit déjà être de retour sur Palette… (Gros soupir) »_

F – Ouais ! A 19h30 au centre alors !

O – D'accord.

Elles se saluèrent et se séparèrent.

O – Togépi ! On mange au centre ce soir !

Tgp – Togui !

Au centre Pkmn.

P – T'étais où ?

F – En ville, avec Océane.

P – Océane ?

F – Oui, je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure, on a de suite sympathisé.

P – Elle… Elle est mignonne ? ()

F – A-DO-RA-BLE !

P – Youpi !

F – Et Sacha ?

S – On m'appelle ?

F – Ah ! Sacha ! Contente que tu ailles mieux !

S – Oui !

Sacha se força à sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

F – Ce soir, une amie vient nous rejoindre à la cafétéria. Elle est très gentille et…

P – Etelles'appelleOcéaneetelleestrésérvéepourmoi !!!!!

F&S – ( ?ô ?)

Pkc – (oo') Pika…

Poussifeu – (oo') Poussi…

Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Ils étaient prêts à 19h00, dans les mêmes habits que tout à l'heure, sauf Pierre qui avait un costar, nœud pap' et bouquet de fleurs.

S – (') Dit Pierre, tu crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop, là ?

P – Ah, tu trouves ?

F – Tu vas la faire fuir. Et puis, elle aime déjà quelqu'un.

P – QUOIII ?!!! TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?!!!

Pierre se précipita dans la chambre pour se changer sous le regard désespéré de ses amis et des Pokémon.

S – Comment tu sais ça ?

F – De quoi ?

S – Ben qu'elle aime quelqu'un ?

F – On n'a pas fait que du shopping, tu sais, on a aussi parlé !

S – Ah…

19h30, ils étaient à table, Pierre et Sacha face à Flora tournaient le dos à l'entrée. Ondine arriva, Togepi dans les bras. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'une longue jupe bleu nuit. Elle semblait intimidée et perdue.

F – La voilà ! Océane, on est là !

Elle sourit en voyant son amie et se dirigea vers la table. Son cœur commença à battre très fort lorsqu'elle aperçut les 2 personnes face à Flora.

_« O – Non, ce n'est pas possible ! »_

Elle retint son souffle pour ne pas paniquer et salua les deux garçons comme si elle ne les connaissait pas.

O – Bon… Bonsoir…

Sacha la regarda surpris. Il reprit de suite contenance et fronça les sourcils en souriant.

S – Ainsi, c'est toi… O-CE-A-NE.

Pierre et Pikachu étaient bouche-bée.

_« P – Ben zut alors ! Ca s'annonce mal pour la soirée ! »_

F – Viens, assis toi !

Ondine prit place… Juste en face de Sacha qui ne la quittait pas du regard, d'un air qui se voulait intimidant. Ondine était pâle mais se ressaisit vite.

O – Oui, je suis Océane. Et vous ?

Pierre joua le jeu pour ne pas découvrir Ondine.

P – Moi c'est Pierre, content de te connaître !

F – Et lui, c'est Sacha. Tu sais, celui dont je t'ai parlé !

O – Oui…

Il souriait toujours d'un air mauvais.

« O – Sacha… Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire… Pitié, ne dit rien à Flora, elle le prendrait mal en sachant que je lui ai mentit »

S – Heureux de faire ta connaissance… Océane…

Ondine, Pierre et Pikachu le regardèrent surpris.

_« P – Il… Il joue le jeu ? »_

_« O – Il a une idée derrière la tête… »_

F – Ho ! Et c'est ton Togepi ! C'qu'il est chou !

O – Hein ? Ah, oui !

Ondine le posa sur la table et le bébé Pokémon se précipita vers Pikachu qui le stoppa en mettant la main devant lui.

Tgp – Togui ?

Pkc – Pika pika ! Pikachu !

Pikachu fit une révérence comme pour se présenter à un Pokémon qui lui était inconnu. Togepi sourit et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber en arrière.

Pkc – Pipipi !

Tgp – Priiiii !

F – Ben dit donc, c'est comme si ton Togepi connaissait le Pikachu de Sacha !

O – (') Ah oui… Il est comme ça avec tout les Pokémon !

Poussifeu salua à son tour Togepi qui lui rendit poliment sa salutation.

F – (-) Pas avec mon Poussifeu !

O – Euh… Togepi adore les Pikachu ! Voilà tout !

F – Ah… Dit Pierre, ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'elle était adorable ?

Ondine rougit.

P – Oui, c'est vrai.

S – A-DO-RA-BLE…

Pierre et Ondine le regardèrent de nouveau surpris. Un Leveinard leur apporta des boissons.

F – On s'est permis de commander les boissons, je t'ai pris un soda, ça te va, j'espère ?

O – () Oui, merci !

Ils commencèrent à boire. Sacha bu son verre sans quitter Ondine de son regard intimidant.

_« P – Ce que tu peux être insupportable, parfois, Sacha ! Ah ! Je sais !… »_

P – Euh… Océane, Flora m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ton cœur, c'est vrai ?

Sacha écarquilla les yeux et recracha son verre en suffocant. Flora et Ondine le regardèrent interloquées.

P – Ca te gêne, Sacha ?

S – (KOFKOF !!!!) Non ! (KOF)… J'ai (KOFKOF)… Avalé (KOF)… Travers…(KOF)

F – (-') Ahahaha ! On aurait presque dit que ça te gênait !

Sacha rougit comme une pivoine et détourna le regard.

S – Nan ! J'ai juste avalé de travers !

Pkc – Pikapi…

Ondine se retourna vers Flora en fronçant les sourcils.

O – Tu leur a tout raconté ?!!

F – (') Non, j'ai juste dit à Pierre – qui voulait te draguer – que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas vrai ?

O – Oui, mais…

S – (KKKKOOOOFFFFF !!!!!!)

F – Sacha ?!

Pierre lui tapait dans le dos en se forçant de sourire.

P – Ahahah ! L'idiot ! Il a encore avalé de travers !

S – KOFKOF !!

Sacha reprit son souffle pendant qu'Ondine et Flora prenaient commandes. Elles partirent en direction des WC, laissant leur Pokémon aux garçons.

F – Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il était mignon ?

Ondine rougit.

O – Euh… Et tu ne l'aimes pas ?

F – J'ai appris à l'aimer comme mon grand frère… Il est très gentil !

Ondine ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

_« Crois moi, si ce n'était pas pour ce foutu journaliste, je ne serais jamais revenu te voir »_

Cette phrase que Sacha avait prononcée raisonnait dans sa tête.

F – Océane ? Ouhouh !

O – Hein ? Euh… Excuse-moi. On retourne à table ?

F – Oui !

Elles retournèrent s'asseoir pendant que le Poké-infirmière leur servait les hamburgers.

F – Bon appétit !

O – Pareil !

P – Vous aussi !

S – (MIOM !!!! MIAM !!!!)

F, O & P – (ô.ô')

S – Ah ! C'était très bon !

F – Quel goinfre !

S – J'avais faim !

F – C'est ta dispute avec ta petite amie qui t'a ouvert l'appétit ?

Sacha et Ondine se regardèrent en rougissant.

S – CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE COPINE !!!!!! Et puis d'abord… Elle en aime un autre…

P&O – QUOI ?!!

Sacha releva la tête vers Ondine qui détourna le regard, rougissant.

S – Oui, et en plus elle ne fait rien pour aider ses amis dans le besoin… Pour un stupide badge cassé !

Ondine le regarda en rougissant légèrement de colère.

O – Peut-être que ton amie considérait son badge comme un morceau d'elle même et le voir dans cet état prouve la manière dont tu tiens à elle…

Sacha écarquilla les yeux pendant qu'Ondine détournait le regard, les larmes aux yeux, Pierre et Flora les regardant, interloqués.

S – Tu… Tu crois ?… Mais franchement, se mettre en colère pour un rien… (Pff) Franchement…

Ondine s'était retournée en le regardant méchamment. Elle se calma, réalisant que son amie était à côté. Elle finit de manger en silence, tout comme Sacha. Flora et Pierre, n'y faisant pas trop attention, discutant dans leur coin. Fin du repas.

F – Si nous sortions pour digérer ?

P – Volontiers !

O – Je vais laisser Togepi à Joëlle, il commence à s'endormir.

F – Je vais faire pareil avec Poussifeu !

S – Et toi Pikachu, tu veux aller dormir ?

Pkc – (-ô Z) Ka ?

Ils sortirent, laissant leur pokémon. Ils marchaient tous les quatre, en direction du parc de la ville, devant l'arène. Sacha et Ondine étaient à chaque extrémité du groupe, le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre, s'ignorant.

F – Dit Sacha, c'est qui la championne de l'arène d'Azuria ?

S – 3 sœurs nommées « les sœurs sensationnelles »…

O – Et aussi leur petite sœur, Ondine.

S – Elle, elle était facile à battre, j'ai aligné tous ses Pokémon !

O – C'est même pas vrai ! Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça !

S – Et comment le sais-tu, Océane ?

O – Euh… Je… Elle me l'a dit.

F – Tu l'as connais ?

S – Oui, elle la connais très bien, personnellement en plus, n'est-ce pas, Océane ?

O – Grr… Je vais te tu…

P – Eh ! Regardez là-bas, un Pokémon aquatique super rare !

S&O – Où ça ?

P – Et voilà comment les calmer !

S&O – PIERRE !!!

P – Ben quoi, au moins vous vous êtes arrêtés ! On dirait un vieux couple marié !

Flora riait et les deux autres rougirent.

F – Dommage que tu en aime un autre, Océane ! Vous iriez bien ensemble.

Deuxième crise de rougissement et…

S – KOFKOF !!!!

P – Eh ! T'as encore avalé de travers, Sacha ? (o)

S – Très spirituel…

F – Comment il s'appelle, Océane ?

O – Hein ? Qui donc ?

F – Ben celui qui est dans ton cœur ?

O – HEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!! C'EST PAS DES CHOSES QUI SE DISENT !!!!!

F – Hahaha ! Je sais, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ahahah !

O – Grr… Même pas drôle !

Sacha était de nouveau en train de s'étouffer.

F – AHAHAH !!! ET IL Y A MÊME SACHA QUI S'ETOUFFE A CHAQUE FOIS QU'ON PARLE DE CA !!!! EH ! Sacha ! Je croyais que tu préférés ta sirène aquatique ! Attends, c'est quoi son nom déjà… Ah oui, Ondine !

Ils rougirent. Ondine regarda Sacha surprise et ce dernier tomba à terre semi-évanouit.

F – Ben dit donc, ça lui a fait un de ces effets !

Ondine se baissa près de lui.

O – Sacha ? Sacha ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Ondine en souriant tendrement.

S – Ondine…

F – Eh ! Elle, c'est Océane ! Tu délires !

P – Flora… C'est Ondine.

F – QUOI ?!!

O – Pardon de t'avoir mentit Flora, je ne voulais pas que l'on me reconnaisse. J'ai eu peur que tu veuilles me défier. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît.

Flora baissa la tête un instant, faisant mine de bouder. Elle releva la tête vers Ondine en souriant.

F – Je ne t'en veux pas Océane… Enfin, Ondine !

O – Merci.

F – Mais alors, c'est toi que Sacha… Et c'est lui que tu…

Sacha se releva d'un coup et Ondine recula.

P – FLORA !!!

F – Quoi ?

P – (--') Tais-toi.

O – Je suis désolé de m'être disputée à ce point… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

S – C'est à moi de me faire pardonner. Je t'ai blessé en parlant de cette interview. J'étais énervé. Je suis désolé.

O – Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus…

S – Et moi j'aurais dû faire plus attention à mes badges. Surtout au tien.

Ondine rougit légèrement.

S – Il est comme toi. Alors j'aurais dû lui donner plus d'attention.

Elle sourit. Ils se retournèrent pour voir les deux autres, mais ils avaient disparut. Alors, Sacha s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort contre lui. Ondine lui rendit son étreinte.

O&S – Pardon pour cette dispute…

Ils reculèrent, gênés de leur geste puis Ondine tendit la main vers lui et lui donna le badge Eau.

S – J'en prendrais grand soin. Je te le promets.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis…

? – Miiiiiiimmmmmeeeee !!!!

S - ?

Sacha ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit, ou plutôt, par terre, à côté du matelas : Mr Mime l'avait poussé pour faire le lit.

S – Que s'est-il passé ?

P – Sacha ? Ah ! Te voilà enfin réveillé !

S – Pierre ?

P – Ca va ?

S – Oui… J'ai… J'ai fait un rêve étrange… Je sais que c'était important, mais… Je ne m'en rappelle pas et je… ?!?!?!?!?!

P – Quoi ?

Sacha ouvrit sa main et vit le badge d'Ondine, comme neuf.

S – Le… LE BADGE !!!

P – Comment ça se fait ?

S – Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre.

D – SACHA !!! LE JOURNALISTE EST LA !

S – QUOI ?!!! DEJA ?!!

Ils s'habilla vite et descendit dans le salon où l'attendait le journaliste.

Journaliste – Bonjour mon garçon. Es-tu prêt pour l'interview ?

S – Une minute, je prends mes récompenses !

A Azuria, Togépi était devant la télé. Ondine s'éveilla à son tour.

O – Oh… J'ai une drôle de sensation. J'ai dû faire un rêve… Mais, aucun souvenir…

Tgp – TOGUIPRRIIII !!!

Ondine se leva et se précipita dans le salon pour voir Togepi qui tapotait sur l'écran.

O – Togépi, ne reste pas proche de la télé… Mais… C'EST SACHA !!!

Journaliste – Alors comme ça, tu as participé à toutes les ligues ?

S – Oui, toujours épaulé par des amis. Il y a eu Pierre, champion d'Argenta, Jackie, observateur Pokémon et Flora, une dresseuse de Pokémon. Et surtout, la personne sur qui j'ai pu le plus compter, c'est Ondine, la championne d'Azuria. Elle, elle était toujours là pour m'encourager à sa manière… Eh ! Ondine ! Si tu me vois, je prends bien soin de ton badge !

Sacha fit un clin d'œil complice à la caméra en montrant le badge en forme de goutte.

O – Merci Sacha…

Elle sourit et embrassa l'image de Sacha.

FIN

P.S :

S – Ah… Euh… Au fait, si tu me vois Ondine… Je suis désolé pour ton mouchoir, je n'ai pas pu le conserver… Pikachu la carbonisait à peine arrivé à Houen…

Dans le petit village d'Azuria, tout semblait calme quand soudain…

O – SSSSAAAAAACCCCHHHHAAAA !!!!

Tiens, une télé passe par la fenêtre ? Vraiment étrange ces Azuriéens…


End file.
